The Maze of Hokuren Library
by Jessie Sakura
Summary: One day, Oz vanishes from Pandora, finding himself in the world of Jahan, a place held in fear of Suxals, monsters that eat human flesh. In order to save him, Alice and Gill leave Pandora to find him. But sometimes, things happen for a reason, and maybe this time, all this was plotted out...
1. Chapter 1

**Jesse S: Hello! This is only my second fan-fic =0 it could be quite short though. I find it quite hard to extend them. Hehe**

**Well anyway, I hope you enjoy (even if it's too bad for words)**

**NEW POINT! REWRITEN IN ALICE'S AND OZ'S POV!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin….**

* * *

In Pandora Alice's POV

"Hey! Oz! Get back here!"I shouted. We ran through the winding corridors, chasing Oz. Oz looked back and grinned cheekily, setting my small temper off.

"GET BACK HERE!" I shouted, creating cracks in the walls. Oz kept on running, occasionally looking back. WE ran past Gilbert, creating dust clouds in their wake. In the corner of my eye, Gill stepped back in surprise, realized what was going on, and then followed us. We ran down the corridors, shoving the Pandora people out of their way. We narrowly missed running into Break and Sharon. He stared at us and then asked…

"Ooooo. Are they playing follow the leader?" I sighed. Stupid clown.

"I am going to get you Oz!" I said, catching up to him. At that moment he turned his head, and found a very angry met. He squeaked. Hearing his master's distress 'call', Gill sped up and caught me by my collar.

"Put me down, seaweed head!" I said, struggling in the older man's grip. The collar strangled my slightly so I fought for my freedom. Gill smirked, watching me wriggle. He released his grip, letting me land ungraciously on the floor. I moaned with pain, and sat up, glaring at the man. Gill looked up, searching for the blond boy, but he wasn't there. He walked away from me, and looked round the corner. Nobody was there. He looked back at me while I brushed off my clothes.

"Hey, seaweed head. Stop staring at me" I said, glaring at him. Gill narrowed his eyes, but ignored me. That seriously annoyed me.

"Where's Oz?"

* * *

In somewhere? Oz's view

"Where am I?" I asked. I rotated on the spot, taking in what was around me. I had landed in an old library, the dust layer clearly visible. I moved from my spot and headed towards a large board. On it was a large paper sheet so I took it off and read it out loud.

Welcome to Hokuren Library

Please take any books you may like.

I looked around the library, hoping for someone to arrive. When no one came, I ran around the bookshelves and tables, looking in every corner. Then my eyes flickered to a small boy crouching net to a large oak door. I walked over to him, hoping he knew where the others where.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, crouching down next to the shivering boy. He glanced up at me and whimpered, hugging himself for comfort. He tried to talk, but failed. I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the younger boy down. Then the boy spoke, in a deep voice.

"The Suxals are coming" he whimpered.

* * *

**Jesse S: I hope it wasn't that bad ^_^**

**Oz: Well I don't think so….**

**Jesse S: Aww! Thanks! Yet again if you have any advice, please say!**

**Signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesse S: Hello!**

**Oz: Hi there!**

**Jesse S: Oz, disclaimer please**

**Oz: Jesse Sakura does not own Pandora Hearts. Only the OC's**

**Jesse S: thanks! Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

In the library. Oz's View

"Suxals?" I asked. The boy nodded, his face showing his sincerity. He looked out the door and then turned back to me.

"Someone is coming" he whispered. My eyes widened, how could he tell that from here? I opened my mouth to ask but the little boy put his finger on my lips. Then, I heard some footsteps coming from the corner.

"Fael? Are you here?" a voice said, coming from the doorway. I looked at the boy, whose face had lit up, instantly recognising the voice.

"Lieyal-nee-san!" he said, jumping off from the floor and running out the door. I held out my hand, trying to grab him, put missed. I sighed and stood up, walking in the direction that Fael went. When I reached the boy, it was lighter so I could distinguish his features. Fael had dark navy hair and black eyes. He was quite small but had a positive look on his face. Next to him stood a tall girl and a tall boy. The girl had soft brown eyes and shiny blond hair while the boy had nut-coloured hair and deep brown eyes. They were talking and then Fael pointed at me. I shrunk back at the sudden attention. Then the group walked up to me.

"This is Fael. My name is Lieyal and this is Resh. And you are?" Lieyal said, examining me. I gulped down my fear and answered.

"Oz Vessalius" I said, looking at the group. Resh smiled and then spoke.

"I believe you want to stay alive?" I nodded harshly, "Then you better stay with us. We can help you" Lieyal looked at him then back at me and nodded.

"Okay" I replied.

"Now we got that sorted. We need to run!" Lieyal shouted, running off through the open doors. The other two followed and I decide to go out too. But I didn't know I had run into a blood filled trap.

* * *

At Pandora. Alice's view

"I'm not joking, stupid clown, he isn't here!" I said, raising my fist and shaking it in aspiration. . Gill sighed and stood next to Sharon, watching as we bickered.

"Ah fine. Gill, is this true?" Break asked. Gill nodded, and Sharon gasped. Eques appeared next to his master, and we all stared at the two. They nodded in silent understanding. Eques then disappeared and Sharon turned to us.

"Eques will search Pandora and Sabrie. If he doesn't find him then there are only two places left" Sharon explained. I cocked my head; I wanted to know what they were. In the corner of my eye Gill let his head hang. He looked miserable so I guessed they weren't good.

"Hey, clown. What is the other place?" I asked.

"The abyss and then… Jahan" Break replied. Gilbert's head shot up at that name and I motioned to carry on.

"Jahan is a cultural land with a king. But it's lately been stated that it is currently…." Break trailed off, so Sharon finished his statement. I shivered at what could have taken the clown's stiff ulterior away.

"Jahan is now…in war"

* * *

**Jesse S: Cliff-hanger ^_^**

**Lieyal: hey! You took me from your other story! All you did was change my appearance!**

**Jesse S: That's just because you're an awesome character**

**Lieyal: …..**

**Jesse S: Can't refuse to that. But I am making your personality a bit different so =p**

**Lieyal: Anyway, thank you sooo much, Lovely Demon! You were the 1****st**** reviewer!**

**Jesse S: Yup! I hope you enjoyed and please review**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jesse S: I'm sorry! I haven't updated any of my stories for ages!**

**Lieyal: That's because you were busy with your….**

**Jesse S: Be quiet. That's private. Just say the disclaimer.**

**Lieyal: Jesse Sakura does not own Pandora Hearts. Only the OC's**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin…..**

* * *

At Pandora. Alice's view

We all in silence as the truth dawned. Break looked away from the group. Gill was shaking his head, hoping that his beloved master was not there. I opened my mouth to shout but Sharon shook her head. She stood back, and then let her head hang.

"Why would he go there?" Gill asked. Break looked back at him and then spoke.

"Some portals to Jahan have been opening quite a lot lately"

"And you didn't tell us this!" Gill shouted. I flinched at his tone and looked up. His face was full of anger. I reached out and grabbed his arm. He looked down at me

"They didn't have to, seaweed head" I said, surprisingly quite softly. Gill sighed and shook me off, ignoring the quiet insult. I stepped back. A flash of dark light stole our attention. Eques was now standing next to his master, his dark purple mane flowing. I blinked at the fellow chain. We watched as they held their silent conversation. I waited as they talked, not noticing my foot tapping the floor loudly.

"I see" Sharon said, her eyes brimming with salty tears. Eques vanished and she turned to us. I gulped, this did not look good.

"He was not there" she said. Her emotions got the best of her and she started crying. Break moved next to her and comforted her. I realized that we would have known if he went into the Abyss, me especially. I shook myself out of silence and stepped forward.

"Well. I want my property back!" I said, drawing the attention of the three. I tried to put all of my determination behind it but I achieved nothing.

"He is not your property," Gill muttered. I flinched, again, at his tone. Then he turned to Break, "Is there any way we can get to Jahan?"

Break nodded: "You can either wait for a portal or create one". At that moment a large beeping sound came from his pocket. He opened it and took out what looked like a messaging device. He held it to his ear and spoke into it. We waited as he muttered. I rolled by eyes.

He nodded and put it away. Looking up, he saw all of our gazes were resting on him. Sighing dramatically he held up his hand up slightly.

"Apparently, a portal has opened near here" he said. Gill stepped forward and grabbed his collar. I stepped back slightly.

"Where?" he demanded. Break sighed, again, and shook out of his grip.

"Down the corridor to the right" he said, pointing in that direction. Gill looked at me and I nodded. We ran with the other two close behind. When we got round the corner we noticed an oval-shaped green glowing thing. Realizing this was the portal, I ran towards it. Nodding at each other, the others followed me and jumped into the portal and most likely, to their deaths.

* * *

Now at Jahan

We all landed with a thud, on the dry street. My instincts crashed in and I jumped up instantly, while Break helped his mistress up. The Raven took a while and then franticly searched for his beloved black hat. After finding and putting his hat on, Gilbert looked at his surroundings.

We had landed on a dusty street, surrounded with beige houses. Sharon knocked on a few doors, revealing the houses to be abandoned.

"For a land in war, they sure left this street in good condition" I said. The conditions had surprised me because of the report that Break had gave us. Sharon nodded.

"Shall we?" she asked. We nodded and set off down the street. After quite along time of walking we reached the end of the street and found ourselves in a park. The tall cedar trees blew gently in the wind.

"Where is he?" I asked out loud. Before Gill could comment, a large shadow engulfed the light. I turned around, only to face a large bloodied beast. I gasped and the others looked as well.

The tinted red skin was stretched tightly over large bulging muscles. A large scorpion-like tail swung behind it, knocking over dozens of trees. The four largely built legs towered over them and its arms where embedded in the ground on either side of the group. Large teeth cut through the skin next to its mouth, pointing up. Two spear shaped horns came out of the back of its head.

The huge claws of its hand swung towards the group, barely missing them. They stared into its dark blood-red eyes, finding no emotions in the red pits.

"HELP!" a large scream filled the air. I followed the noise down to a blond haired girl, lying down in front of the monster. Break must have noticed the girl as he ran towards her. He leant down and picked her up, all before the monster could register what had happened.

He ran past the rest of us and headed back into the street. We realized what he was trying to do and followed him. We wove through many streets and after we finally lost the monster, we all stopped with a halt. Break rested the girl on the floor and looked her over.

"What is your name?" Sharon asked, sitting next to the shaken girl.

"Lieyal," she said, her brown eyes scanning over the others, "And you are?" we named themselves off and the girl's eyes widened.

"How….are you here?"She said, her voice shaking with fear. I looked at Sharon, whose face showed only suspicion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oz told me about you…."she said, trailing off as her eyes started to water. I inhaled loudly and then bent down. The girl looked at me and stared at my purple eyes, possibly thinking of the monster.

"You know Oz?" I asked my voice soft and kind. The girl nodded. My eyes narrowed. Gill stood in silence before asking his own question.

"Where is he?" he asked. Lieyal shook her head but was grabbed by Sharon. I stared as she held a tight grip on the blonde girl.

"Please" she said. The girl stayed in silence for a while.

"He is with Resh and Fael" she said, clutching her arms. Break kept his face straight, even though the girl was getting a bit annoying. I was getting a bit impatient with the unclear answers and held myself back.

"And?" he said, hoping for a clearer answer. The girl shivered. I looked up as a new scent flooded my nose.

"They got taken"

* * *

**Lieyal: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Jesse S: Sorry… its fun**

**Lieyal: Jeez**

**Jesse S: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Lieyal: and please read her other stories! Then you might find out why she took me from the other one…..**

**Jesse S: Yeah, it's because you are trouble**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jesse S: Hello!**

**Lieyal: Is there a cliff-hanger this time?**

**Jesse S: … No promises….**

**Lieyal: If there is, I will kill you!**

**Jesse S: It keeps the readers interested! Disclaimer please…..**

**Lieyal: Jesse Sakura does not own Pandora Hearts. Only the OCs**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

Jahan Alice's POV

We stayed in silence as a tall man walked towards the group. It had been him who spoke, the deep voice taking the words out of the girl's mouth. I sniffed and it was indeed him who I smelt. I tensed as his purple eyes scanned us

"He was taken by those Suxals" he said, spitting on the ground. Break didn't take his eyes off him as he knelt next to Lieyal and rested his hand on her leg. His aura made me not like him. Shady and mysterious.

"And you are?" Gill asked. The man's gray hair blew gently in the wind as he looked up. His piercing purple eyes lay on the Raven, and narrowed.

"My name is Peter, and I ain't seen you before" Peter said. Break nodded.

"We came from Pandora" he explained. The man's eyes widened as they introduced themselves. We stayed in silence for a while, as Peter comforted Lieyal. He then stood up and faced us.

"I believe you will want to save your friend?" Peter asked. Most of us nodded and he smiled. My eyes narrowed.

"Then you will help us on the way?" he asked. We waited a while before we all murmured yes. I doubted the nice act he had put on but we seriously didn't know this place so, what could we have done?

"I will fill you in then. The Suxals base, as we have lately found out, is an underground cavern underneath Hokuren Library. We think they collect people down there, before killing and eating them. That is all we know" he said. Peter turned and walked down the street with Lieyal in tow. He turned and motioned for us to follow. I hesitated but walked towards him.

We walked down the street before ending up in front of a large building. Peter walked up and slowly opened the wooden door. I followed him in and entered the building as he closed the door. I stared in awe at the huge dark-wood bookshelves. Wooden desks were scattered around the large hall. I sat down at a large table and waited. I hated waiting though; I wanted to get Oz back! And these people are all lazing!

"Why are we waiting?" I shouted, bringing my fists down on the table. My actions brought shock to the other girls but the men stayed clean.

"We are waiting for our comrades. They went to help another village close to here and should be returning soon." Peter said, his purple eyes flashing with anger. I ticked at his calm expression.

"But I want to get Oz NOW!" I shouted. In the corner of my view, Gill smacked his head but nodded his agreement. Peter sighed.

"We have more of a chance to survive if they come with us" he said, emphasising 'survive'. I opened my mouth to retort but I stopped by a loud clang from the door. It had been slammed open. Leaning on the door, stood a young man, his arm dripping a shiny red liquid. Peter stood up, quickly.

"Dessen!" he shouted. The man looked up.

"The Suxals beat us too them….." he said, before collapsing in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

**Jesse S: Gomenesai! I know its short**

**Lieyal: Do I count that as a cliff-hanger?**

**Jesse S: NO! It isn't a cliff-hanger….**

**Lieyal: Please review and say if you think it is a cliff-hanger. If it is….she dies!**

**Jesse S: *cries* you are sooo mean!**

**Lieyal: By the way, she won't be updating soon cause she is on holiday in Jersey, starting tomorrow.**

**Jesse S: and its meant to rain…..**

**Anyway, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jesse S: I'm really sorry about the long wait! School has started again and I also have two other stories! I decided to rewrite the WHOLE thing in Oz's and Alice's POV.**

**Gilbert: It took ages!**

**Jesse S: You were not the one typing. *sweatdrops***

**Gilbert: Yeah, yeah. Jesse Sakura does not own Pandora Hearts. Only Jahan and the OC's, which include Peter, Dessen, Lieyal, Fael, Resh and Miku.**

**Jesse S: They get it there are lots! And more to come.**

**Gilbert: Oh great!**

**Oz: RANDOM FACT! This is the longest chapter written inthis story yet. Wahoo!**

**Jesse S: Anyway, Let the Story begin…..**

* * *

**Hokuren Library Alice's POV**

Peter ran over to the bleeding man and caused a riot. He muttered, picked the guy up and dragged him over to one of the reading tables. He layed the man down on it and ran off somewhere. The rest of us, including me, stayed still in shock and confusion. None of them had any idea of what was going on. Then Peter came back with a dark green box. I stayed out of the way as he had a serious look on his face.

The brown haired man lying on the table shivered slightly as Peter cleaned the blood around the wound. I gasped as the full extent of the wound was revealed. His neck and body had been severely slashed open and his arm almost disembodied. His blood had coated what remained of his clothes. My hand went over my mouth as I stifled a gasp.

Peter bandaged his wound up, using most of the supplies in the process. He had applied weird purple goo to his wound and the bleeding had stopped almost instantly. He then turned to us.

"It's a special healing substance" he explained. The open mouths closed and we all nodded. I sat back down and put my head in my hands and sulked. I really wanted to find Oz but the injured man took priority. The clown and his mistress walked in the forest of bookshelves and looked around. Lieyal grabbed a book and sat down near the rabbit. Gill, however, stood next to the door like a guard and stared outside. Peter sighed at the awkward situation and sat down next to his friend.

* * *

A few hours had passed before Dessen woke up. His groaning alerted me and we all looked at him. Sharon and Break stepped out of the books and stood next to him, Peter stood on the other side. The other two just watched from their places.

"Dessen….how do you feel?" Peter asked. The man looked around and his eyes rested on me. I realized this and stood up. I shivered slightly since his gaze was unwavering and cold.

"You are Alice? Correct?" he stuttered. His blue eyes glittered with fear and I nodded. He tensed quite a bit and his hair fell over his eyes. I walked over to him.

"How do you know my name" I asked sternly. I felt a scorching look come from the seaweed head but ignore him. HHHHow did he know my name?

"Oz Vessalius" he said. In the corner of my eye Lieyal's head shot up. The Pandora men's eyes narrowed and Sharon just cocked her head. I gestured for more information.

"The Suxals were collecting people. They came into town with 3 people in shackles. They escaped when those monsters started attacking. Their names were Oz, Fael and Resh. They came with us in a group but the village was destroyed. As was most of our force. They recaptured them and that was the last I saw them. He talked quite a bit of four people, I think their names were..." he started to say.

"Break, Sharon, Gilbert and Alice. Right?" Break said. Dessen nodded slowly as realisation dawned. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"But he said all of you where in Pandora" he said, still shaking his head. Most of the group sweat-dropped at the obvious conclusion. Then Dessen froze comically.

"You came through a teleport hole?" he asked. The group nodded and Lieyal sighed. Her blond hair blew in the wind since a huge gale came through the open door. We all shivered and stayed in silence. Then a loud beeping came from a shelf.

I looked around rapidly but I couldn't locate the source. We all looked at Peter who nodded. Splitting up, I walked into the bookshelves. The many books had millions of titles, but I focused on the very repetitive beeping. I narrowed the location down and found myself in front of a dusty shelf. Only one book remained on the shelf and I picked it up. The tight brown leather clashed with the yellow binding and the gold name stood out by a million.

'Jahan's Sen himitsu no hon'. My mind worked as it tried to figure out the name. I gave up and shouted for the others. They arrived quite quickly with Dessen on Peter's arm and Lieyal staying close to them. I showed them the book and the damn clown took it from my instantly. I snarled silently.

His eyes ran quickly over the book. After a few minutes he gently opened the cover and….

* * *

With Oz...Somewhere

My eyes had finally adjusted to the pitch black surrounding me. Luckily I was leaning against a wall, slightly slimy but good for resting my agonising muscles. Many bodies lay around me. The stench of blood was hot in the air and my nose twitched. A groan came from next to and I looked down. Her white hair was tinted red from the blood that had collected from the floor, but I still recognised her.

"Miku!" I whispered. She looked up at me with her sorrowful sea-green eyes. I relaxed slightly as she had actually woken up. She had gained a gruesome looking gash in her thigh which had finally stopped bleeding. Her face was full of misery as she looked around. I looked around, hoping silently to find a sign of the two bys accompanying me. I had not seen them since they had been captured. Those monsters had already taken many out of this room, quickly followed by agonising screams. I had closed my eyes ant tried to block them out but they carried on for minutes, hours even. I truly hoped that Resh and Fael had not been taken, but, my hope died along with that village.

I had been there when the houses burned. When the people ran but failed at the cost of their lives. I had been there when the Tower-hill fell down and destroyed everything. When the remaining of us ran. But we had ended up here. Miku, Resh, Fael, and me.

The only hope we had left was a man. Just one man. And I had wished that he made it. His name was…what again? Oh yeah.

His name was Dessen.

* * *

**Jesse S: 'Jahan's ****Sen****himitsu no hon' means Jahan's Book of a thousand Secrets.**

**Fael: Please don't say I'm dead =(**

**Jesse S: Depends what the readers say. It might the drama after all.**

**Fael: *cries***

**Jesse S: Oh no….**

**Lieyal: WHO MADE FAEL CRY?**

**Jesse S: *whistles***

**Lieyal: *Glares* You keep your life for today! Come on Fael; let's leave the mean author alone.**

**Jesse S: Protective, much?**

**Lieyal: He is my boyfriend's brother.**

**Jesse S: SAY WHAT? YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?**

**Lieyal: Didn't you know this?**

**Jesse S: Nope. Was I meant to?**

**Miku: Who? Who?**

**Lieyal: Resh…**

**Jesse S: Really? Seriously!**

**Fael: O.o**

**Lieyal: O.o**

**Miku: O.o**

**Alice: WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE THE AUTHOR!**

**Jesse S: I know that!**

**Miku: Surprise, surprise.**

**Jesse S: Moving on, quickly. Should I make it a Miku X Oz for a while before Alice X Oz or just do one of them? Please in your review!**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**

**Miku: I think you got the Anyway and the Well mixed up…**

**Jesse S: SHUT UP! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Jesse S: Sorry about the late update.**

**Miku: But this is the longest chapter yet!**

**Jesse S: Indeed.**

**Miku: Jesse Sakura does not own Pandora Hearts. She does own the OC's though.**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin….**

* * *

With Oz and Miku

An echoing scream awoke me from my sleep, placing me into a living nightmare. The smell of blood instantly clogged my nose, and I gagged. Less people surrounded me but the floor was a red as ever. I moved my hand and gently shook Miku. Her green eyes opened slowly and she had the same reaction to the smell as me.

"Is that….blood?" she stammered. I nodded and her face turned grim again. Her hair no longer held the original shine but instead, shone with the ghastly red. I tore my eyes away and looked into the familiar darkness. A large shape loomed through the murky shadows.

A lour roar tore though the room, and Miku shrivelled in my arm. I tensed as it created shivers in my neck. The monster slid out if the shadow and Miku whimpered. I patted her arm, but she shook uncontrollably. The beast's teeth dripped with blood and its eyes shone with an evil red. I gulped.

Roars shook the walls, and it reached out. I looked around rapidly and noticed something. I picked it up and whacked away the claws. It took a step back and growled menacingly. My eyes flicked to the .item I was holding. I choked, and threw it away. The disembodied leg landed a few feet away, leaving a thick trail or browned blood trailing behind.

The thud drew the attention of the Suxal, and it staggered over to the limb. It grabbed the leg in its jaws, tilted its head back, and swallowed the limb whole. Closing its jaws, the cracking of bones echoed throughout. The eyes flickered back to me.

Thud, thud. The monster advanced on us and eyes looked me and Miku over. In desperation, I covered the white-haired girl with my body. The monster brought its head down and kept its eyes on us. I stared at it and waited. The Suxal opened its jaws and my world turned black.

* * *

With Alice

I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by a black wasteland. Burnt wood and metal bars lay scattered around me. Smoke rose from the ground and covered the once-blue sky in a gray husk. A dark eagle circled overhead, sometimes blocking the sunlight.

Images flashed before my eyes:

* * *

Break opened the book, to find a silver key nestled between the pages. It had a silver-blue dragon wrapped around the hold and had a sapphire gem as eyes. Break lifted it off the page and inspected it closely. He gently rotated it and the light reflected off. I grabbed it off my hand and immediately noticed its coldness.

"Yeesh, its cold" I said. Peter and Sharon put on their 'thinking faces' and Gill remained still. His reaction had been nothing, just a silent recognition. I narrowed my eyes and looked back at the key. In the corner of my eye, Break studied the book, looking carefully at each page. I concentrated on the key. My eyes narrowed as I noticed something.

"Hey, guys…. This didn't have a red jewel before, right?" I asked. They shook their heads and murmured no. I looked at the small ruby at the end of the dragon's tail. It flickered in a bright light, but I shrugged it off. I passed it on to Sharon, who had held out her hand. My hand immediately warmed up, and I sighed.

"Interesting…" the clown muttered. Gill hit his head with his hand and Peter smirked. Dessen looked over the clown's shoulder and his eyes widened. He stepped back and staggered.

"That's the….." he muttered. Break turned around to face him and so did the rest of us.

"Is what?" Break asked. He showed the page to Dessen and I caught a glimpse. It was a large sword, the hilt was a woven red and two keys hung off the end. One looked similar to the one I had held, while the other had a wolf on the hold and was a yellow-gold. An emerald shone brightly in the wolf's eyes and an orange gem was embedded in its tail.

The keys were attached to the sword by a long red ribbon. The sword was long and lean, with a slight jagged edge at the end. Behind the sword, a painted battlefield was shown. Two red and blue flags lay side by side, both ripped to shreds. Bodies lay, slain, on the ground, blood seeping through their clothes, creating little rivers of red. The sky was black and cloudy, thunder paused in the onslaught. But the sword or sky was not what shocked us.

Behind all this stood a large muscular figure. Red skin was taunt, and claws, held up, dripped. Large piercing eyes dragged the whole of hell to a stand-still. The tail was held up, almost threatening anyone who tried to oppose it. Large fangs hung out, still stained from its last attack.

"Isn't that a Suxal?" I asked. Peter nodded, his face grim. Break noticed this and looked back at Dessen. He was defiantly serious now.

"Explain" he simply said. Dessen gulped loudly before nodded. He focused back on the picture.

"Long ago, the Suxals were messengers of Death. They came, and took away the dead in their claws. No one knew what happened after that. Some said that they ate them, while others said they buried them in a sacred plain.

One day, a long battle started. King James had the sword that is shown there. He fought against the rebels, and many died, including him. The healers came and saw that the sight, shown there. They watched as the Suxals devoured the enemies and allies alike. Those monsters had managed to get the Kī no Ken, Sword of Keys, and separated it into three parts. They then separated them cross the world, leaving all hope behind"

Peter looked down, and Gill looked…well…strange. I looked back at the picture, before snatching the key off Sharon. I looked up and down, comparing the two.

"Leaving all hope?" Break asked. Dessen nodded and opened his mouth to reply, but got beaten to it.

"The Kī no Ken is the only thing that cant defeat those beasts" Peter said. Break stayed immobile before nodding. Gill's turned grim, then he turned to me.

"Stupid rabbit! What's that face for?" He asked. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Isn't this one of the keys?"

* * *

Something had happened, that tore the library down to shreds. Small pieces of wood still rained down. The coldness in my hand was still there and so I looked at it. The two gems shone brighter than ever, and the silver glittered in the light. A loud coughing drew my attention.

"What…what happened?" Gill asked, his head popping out of a pile of one. I chuckled.

"Oh, so the seaweed head is now a mole?" I teased. Gill shot me a filthy look before looking around.

"Break! Sharon! You okay?" he shouted. A quiet reply was heard and the dark-haired man shot out of the ground.

"Definatly a mole" I muttered, while dragging myself out of the rubble. This gained me another look, but I ignored it. We scrambled over two the noises and found Break helping Sharon out of a pile of wood. Close by, Dessen and Peter were crouching on the floor. I headed over to them, while Gill helped Sharon.

"What help?" I asked. They shook their heads. Picking themselves up, I looked at the damage. Nothing of the building remained. Then something clicked.

"Peter….. What was this building?" I asked. Peter's head shot up.

"Well, of course. It's called Hokuren Library…." His eyes widened at what he said. We had been over the Suxals base! The others realized this and looked around rapidly. We couldn't see anything over the rubble, but we could hear something. A ear-splitting scream.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

**Miku: You have something with swords don't you**

**Jesse S: Hehe**

**Miku: Yeesh**

**Alice: That's my word!**

**Miku: Since when, Rabbit?**

**Alice: Since forever, Green eyes!**

**Miku: Red eyes!**

**Alice: Granny!**

**Miku: Don't insult my white hair! *runs off crying***

**Jesse S: Alice-chan~ that was mean!**

**Alice: Humph!**

**Anyway, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jesse S: Hellooooooo!**

**Lieyal: You got some Oz X Alice fluff here haven't you?**

**Jesse S: Ye, but also some Miku X Oz fluff!**

**Lieyal: Hmmmm. Jesse Sakura does not own Pandora Hearts**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story Begin…..**

* * *

Alice's POV

I looked in the direction that the scream came from, and started leaping over the rubble. As I closed in, the screams started getting louder, and more desperate. I sped up and leaped over the last pile…

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" the girl screamed. She lay on the rubble, her hair white but tinted blood red. Her head hung from the effort of shouting. Not so far in front of her, a Suxal leaned over a motionless body.

BANG!

I jumped back as Gill's gun went off next to my ear. The bullet hit the monster on the shoulder blade, making it real back in pain. I turned round to face the Raven.

"Don't you do that next to my ear ever again, got that?" I shouted, making Gill cover his ears. He looked at me angrily.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's sort out that monster!" he said, running down the rubble and stopping next to the Suxal. He carried on firing his gun, making the beast step backwards. Snapping out of my daze, I ran over to the girl and knelt next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me with wide green eyes, and cried. I recoiled slightly, unsure of what to do.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"Miku…"she muttered. I smiled slightly and looked in her eyes.

"Tell me, what's wrong?"I asked, purposely making my voice soft. A shuffle of wood indicated that the others had caught up.

"My friend…." She said, pointing in the direction of Gill. I looked closely and realized she was pointing at the boy lying of the floor. I looked at her and nodded. Picking myself off the floor, I ran over to the boy and skidded purposely; making myself land next to him already crouched.

"Hey! Hey!" I said, gently shaking his shoulder. He groaned slightly and I wiped away the dirt and blood on his face. I recoiled in shock and fell back slightly. I shivered and pushed away his hair.

"Oz…." I muttered. His blonde hair was thick with decaying blood and his face was dark with soot. His clothes were tainted red and looked like they had been thrown into a spike forest. His eyes wore shut tightly, and I guessed he was unconscious. I shook my head to focus myself, and picked the boy up in my arms. Dragging him over to Miku, I gained many weird looks from the others, well before they knew it was him.

"It's Oz!" Sharon said, rushing over to his side, as he now lay on the floor. Peter strolled over and brought out the weird green substance he used on Dessen. He shook some out onto his hand and poured the substance onto his wounds. The liquid seeped into his wounds and his muscles relaxed.

"What's going on here?" Gill asked, walking over to us. He stopped at a standstill as he saw the blond boy. His words got caught up in his mouth and he stuttered. He crouched down next to his master and I felt a tinge of pity. And of possessiveness. I wanted to be by his side not that stupid raven!

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and sighed.

"Whe…..where am I?"

I followed the voice and found green eyes searching the sky. I gasped and ran over to his side, crouching down. He looked at us all and a trace of recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Alice! Gill! Sharon-chan! Break!" he said, slightly shocked. I grinned from ear to ear and resisted the urge to hug him.

What's with me today?

"Lieyal-chan! Dessen! Peter!" he said. He obviously couldn't get over his shock as everyone nodded and smiled.

"OZ!" Miku shouted, jumping and hugging him. Oz laughed sheepishly, but didn't push her off. I felt like ripping her to…

That's it. I give up with my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" the white-haired girl asked. Oz nodded and looked at me..

"Thank you, Alice" he said. My cheeks started to warm so I quickly looked away, but I looked back with my eyes and as I caught his gaze dead-on I looked away again.

"N...no problem" I stuttered. In the corner of my eye, Miku's eyes narrowed, but looked back at the group. She smiled at them all while Sharon fussed over Oz.

_Clunk._

I turned to the direction of the sound and found a pile of rubble, moving! Running over to it, I got the attention of the others.

"Rabbit! What are you doing?" Gill shouted. I gritted my teeth on the insult but nicely ignored it.

"The rubble is moving over here!" I shouted back. Lieyal gasped loudly and started muttering to herself. Before I could find out what, I stopped in front of the rubble. I heard panting and immediately, I started brushing away the wood.

A few minutes later, two boys had been unearthed. One had short black hair and gray eyes but looked about nine years old. The other one had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, but he looked about fourteen.

"Resh! Fael!" Lieyal cried, running over to the two boys and encasing them in a hug. They returned it and grinned. A hand landed on my shoulder and I turned around to face the clown.

"It seems you are on a life-saving spree today" Break said. I shrugged his hand off and watched the little group. Lieyal was now fussing over the two buys who were trying to calm her down, and failing.

"Do you have anything to do with the explosion that just occurred?" Gill asked from behind me. I turned around and found Oz and Miku shaking their heads. Looking back at the other rescued boys, well, they looked a bit sheepish.

"It was Resh! Not me!" The little boy said, bowing. I guessed this was Fael.

"Fael, it isn't a crime" Lieyal said, laying her hand on his head. He looked up and grinned. Well, this confirmed my theories.

"Yeah, that was me" Resh admitted, smiling shyly. A question came from behind me.

"How? Oh, I had some explosion powder in my pocket" he aid, rubbing the back of his head. Lieyal grabbed his hand and scoulded him saying:

"If you do that, you might start to become bald!"

That quickly stopped him.

I turned around to find Oz standing up and talking to Sharon and Gill with Miku still attached to his arm. I slumped my head and sighed.

I finally figured it out, I was jealous. I am jealous, about Oz…..

* * *

**Jesse S: SOOOO! WHICH DO YOU PREFER? OZ X ALICE? OR MIKU X OZ? REVIEW TO CHOOCE!**

**Lieyal: Caps lock?**

**Jesse S: So they saw it! And also Ollie does it often as well and I often tell him. Bwaaaa! I miss him soooo much! *cries***

**Lieyal: Don't cry!**

**Jesse S: *sniffle* Too late…**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jesse S: Hi!**

**Lieyal: Wow, two updates in a weekend**

**Jesse S: I know right!**

**Lieyal: Jesse Sakura does not own Pandora Hearts. Just the whole of Jahan….**

**Jesse S: And that's quite a lot**

**Lieyal: Uh huh**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

Oz's POV

I stared at the boy who blew up the library and the Suxals' base with what? Powder. I looked up to the sky and shrugged. Least I found my friends again.

"Oz-kun, are you sure you are okay?" Sharon asked. I looked at her and nodded. She smiled and I returned it. Looking around, my gaze landed on the black-haired girl. She was looking at Resh, and hopefully, Fael. Turning around, she caught my gaze. In a futile effort, I looked away quickly and instead found a very smiley Miku.

"I'm glad we finally got out of there!" she said. I smiled at her happiness, and she grabbed my arm. Although it hurt a bit, I didn't protest. After all, what good would that do.

"Hai, me too" I said. She giggled, let go of my arm and ran over to Dessen, bouncing. I sighed at her sudden change of mood. I dragged myself over the rubble and stopped next to, and slightly behind, Alice.

"Alice" I said, scaring the B-rabbit out her skin. She turned around quickly and her eyes widened.

"O..Oz" she stuttered. I chuckled silently and looked at the hugging group, before looking back at her.

"Thanks" I said simply. She tilted her head.

"What for?" she asked. I almost hit my head but resisted.

"For getting me away from that….. from that..."

"Suxal" she said, finishing my sentence. I nodded. We lapsed into silence before a weight was added on my back.

"Oz! We need to group up over there" Miku said, right down my ear. I turned around, making her release her ever-so-tight grip. I nodded and walked over to the converging group. I turned slightly and found Miku having a talk with Alice. Turning back round again I thought:

'I hope they can be friends'

* * *

Alice's POV

"If you even so touch him, I'll make sure you don't live…" Miku threatened, her aura getting dark. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that meant to be threatening?" I asked, leaning forward slightly with my hand on my hips. She took a step back.

"Yes" she said, after regaining her harshness. I smiled evilly.

"You do know that I'm a chain, right?" I asked. Her eyes widened and her mouth moved, but no words came out.

"Alice! Miku! Get over here!" Peter's shout took us out of our little world. I looked over to find everyone gathered, and looking at us. I ran over to them. When I met up with them, Miku was close behind. We skidded to a stop, me next to Gill (oh boy) and Miku next to Oz. She gripped his arm tightly before smirking in my direction. I quickly looked away.

"So, what now?" I asked, looking at the people around me. They all looked at Break and he sighed. Then he stepped forward.

"As some of us know, we have gotten hold of a part of the Kī no Ken, Sword of Keys" Break said, causing the Jahan inhabitants to gasp. I still wondered about what they found so special about it, I mean really, just because it is the only thing that can kill those beasts!

"As it seems that we should do something to help, I want to know who would like to search for the other two parts?" he asked. I nodded, as did the rest of us from Pandora. Break smiled, creepy.

"Then it's settled. We all will set out tomorrow as a group to find the sword and the other key…."

"I would like to see the part we have at the moment?" Resh interrupted. Lieyal frowned at her boyfriends actions but did not object, nor did the rest of us. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little silver key. The red and blue jewels shone brightly in the sunlight, while the dragon let cold seep into my hand.

"Ah…" Resh said, taking the key from my outstretched hand. He span it around, examining it.

"This is definatly The Ryū Kī" he said. Dessen coughed and the boy realized what he was doing. He quickly passed the key to Break, who pocketed it.

"I think we already knew that…" Peter said. I looked in the corner of my eye, and found Miku still holding Oz's arm and grinning. But what affected me was that Oz was smiling as well. I sighed and lowered my head.

"Anyway, we still have to find the other two parts, The Urufukī, and the sword. We" Peter said, indicating Break, Dessen, Gill and himself, "will find out where they will most likely be, and then we will set off"

"There is a block close by. We will stay there" Dessen said. The others nodded and started following him down a small pathway. I followed them, before an evil teasing voice came through my ear.

"My threat still stands" Miku threatened, walking slightly behind me. She had let go of her captive, who now walked near Gill. She, of course, was whispering to me. After all, why would she want anyone to know about her different personality?

"Seems like the war is on" I replied.

* * *

**Lieyal: Eep, Miku is slightly scary….**

**Miku: No, I'm not~**

**Jesse S: Yeah. She is all sugar and sweets!**

**Lieyal: Hmmmm**

**Oz: But sugar is often bad for your teeth and so are sweets…**

**Miku: Oz! *hugs Oz***

**Oz: -.-**

**Alice: Grrrrrr**

**Jesse S: Let's close this before WE ALL DIE!**

**Quickly, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jesse S: I'm sorry! Its short!**

**Miku: The reason will be explained later….**

**Jesse S: I think it's a good one…**

**Miku: Jesse Sakura does not own Pandora Hearts, only the whole of Jahan.**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

Oz's POV

It's weird. Ever since yesterday those two have been following me and clinging to me. Well only one is actually clinging on. Miku and Alice. Truthfully, it's kinda creepy….

Anyway, we had left the rooms, and were now walking towards an estimated area of the Urufukī's location. We had been walking down this forest path for over an hour now. The three older men, and one's master, walked in front of us, and the two other girls behind….

"Oz-kun~" Miku sang, suddenly jumping on to me. She clasped my neck in a hug. My shoulders sagged slightly, and I went slightly limp. Next to me, Gill raised an eyebrow. I gave him stoic look and he looked away.

"What is it Miku?" I asked. The white-haired girl stayed rooted to my neck, unwilling to let go. I rolled my eyes, and walked forwards with the rest of the group. She still didn't let go. I resisted the urge to groan in annoyance.

"I was getting cold~" Miku said. I blinked, and looked at Gill, who had raised an eyebrow in suspicion. I shrugged slightly. I picked up my pace, incidentally pushing off the girl around my neck. I heard a little chuckle behind me but I ignored it.

* * *

Alice's POV

I chuckled at my love-rival's failed attempt. She spun around and gave me a dirty look. Then, she held out her hand, with a smirk, daring me to have a go. I wouldn't give up, and so took her offer.

"Hey, Oz?" I asked. The blond boy spun around and faced me. I smirked inwardly. Already, I got a better reaction. I walked up next to him and smiled.

"You are fully healed from yesterday, aren't you?" I asked. His eyes widened, before filling with happiness. His face lit up and he smiled widely.

"Indeed, I am Alice-chan! And it's thanks to you!" he said. I smiled warmly. I looked at the other side of him, and found Gill giving me looks. My eyes narrowed slightly.

"What's the problem, seaweed head?" I scorned, smirking. He frowned before looking away quickly. Shockingly, he didn't react to the insult. Maybe he's gone deaf? Nah, I think we would have noticed…. Maybe….

"Hurry up!" Peter called from the front. The two boys sped up, leaving me, and the other one, behind. I reached out slightly, before hearing a giggle come from…. Her.

"Seems like yours didn't really work" she said, her head tilted and smiling evilly. If only the others could see her now.

"Least I had more of a chance than you" I said, already walking off. I smirked at my little victory, and as you do, did a little victory in my head. No remarks came from the girl.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself. This of course gained weird looks from the people around me.

* * *

Oz's POV

Those two are definatly weird. But, they seem to be having fun together so I'm happy. But it's so weird. When Alice came over to me, I was…happy. Like, over the moon happy. I sighed.

"Why are you down today" Gill asked. I looked at my friend and smiled.

"Nothing, just thinking" I said. He nodded slowly, before concentrating on the long road ahead of us. He picked up his pace, leaving me to trail behind a bit.

"What with kids these days…?" I heard Peter sigh. He was talking to Dessen and Break, along with Sharon. I narrowed my eyes, and stepped forward.

"When are going to get there?" Dessen asked, before adding on, "And is that the actual place it could be?" a few seconds later, the whole group were giving him stares. He backed off a bit.

"It is a reasonable question though" Sharon intervened. Everyone nodded slowly, before looking towards the path. Silence filled the air, and I shivered as a cold breeze blew through the whole group. The two girls stepped on either side of me. Miku grabbed my right arm, Alice just smiling. Something warmed up inside me, and I returned the smile. Then we skidded to a halt. In front of us, and down the hill, lay what looked like a temple.

Just like an Aztec temple, stairs ran up the four sides. Even from here, I could see little drawing decorations littered all over. The dusty yellow colour blended in with the desert surrounding it.

"We are here"

* * *

**Miku: Here's the reason…**

**Jesse S: WELL, ****I am going to America for a month****, and so will not be able to update. I have been trying to put a chappie on every single story in continuation and let's say it's hard. I have a list and sadly, this is one of the middle-ish ones. Because I'm leaving tomorrow I had to do this quickly, and well, this is a slight filler chapter.**

**Miku: Wow, that was long.**

**Jesse S: When I come back though, the next chapter is good. No more Miss Nice Author.**

**Miku: Yep, we are getting into trouble…. HEY WAIT, WHAT?**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jesse S: I'm so sorry! D':**

**Miku: We are truly sorry that it took so long to update! School started a few days ago, and that really didn't help with the update…**

**Jesse S: Anyway, I am sincerely sorry. I hope you can forgive me! this is the longest yet though, and...I've got quite a bit of fluff here (Poor, poor Miku) for you, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Miku: Jesse Sakura does not own Pandora Hearts. But she does own Jahan.**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin..**

* * *

_Oz's POV_

"Are you still sure it's in here?" Sharon asked. Break nodded to his master, shooting a look at Peter and Dessen. They shrunk back a bit, almost hitting Gil. I rolled my eyes, and Miku giggled from beside me, before walking over to Peter. The three 'Jahanians' stayed quite close to each other, even though Lieyal, Resh and Fael had stayed in the town, trying to find their friends and family. Part of me wished that they stayed with us. We'd have less chance to get loss then.

I looked up as the large shadow of the Aztec Temple engulfed us, a shiver running up my spin instantly. I took a glance at Alice. But as soon as she noticed (which was pretty quick), I looked away quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed. I willed away the slight hotness my cheeks got.

We stopped at the temple entrance. A large archway was embroidered on the edge with, what seemed to be, small little dragons and wolves, each jumping and playing around each other. I breathed in harshly at the sight of such detail, before ripping my eyes away, and looking at the sealed doors. The two slabs of stone joined in the middle by a small stone rose. Each petal was unmarked, each done with the same mastery of the decoration. In the middle of the stone flower, a small key-shape hole was present.

Without any warning, which I would have liked, Peter turned and snatched The Ryū Kī from its leather bounding around my neck. Heat rushed into me, and I sighed of the presence of warmth. Having the key there was extremely cold, possible the cause of my shivering. Either that or it was my constant bad vibes from this temple.

Peter shuffled the key in his hands, turning it gently. He reached out with the key, and slid it gently in the hole, before turning the key inside. A loud clunk echoed throughout the door. Peter drew out the key, handing it back to me gently. I nodded my thanks and re-tied the leather bounding around my neck. Another loud clunk drew my attention back to the entrance, and with awe, I watched as the large doors slowly opened.

Peter and Dessen stepped in first, their confidence drawing in Miku, Break and Sharon in as well. I looked towards Alice, and found nothing. I looked back to find her already walking in. With no seconds wasted, I ran after her, the key jumping around my neck.

* * *

Alice's POV

I gasped in awe as we entered the small little corridor, which was actually lit up by small wicker torches hung on the walls. Peter took one-off, and kept it in his hand, handing one to both Break and Oz. As we walked though, I looked at all the little drawings on the walls. Dragons flew underneath the wicker torches, Wolves danced at the bottom of the walls, and little birds flew overhead on the ceiling. Each was done with a gentle hand, each done so delicately. I heard Sharon gasp, and I found out a few moments later what caught her attention

We had just stepped in a large room. The floor was cut up into four parts by horizontal streams of clear water, each with a small slab over to cross and passageways at the end, the stream never-ending. A large stone table was at the end of the room, a large emerald wolf painted on the side mid-howl. As we walked over the bridges and over to the table, I looked at all the small paintings on the walls. When we reached the table, we crowded around it, and Break stood opposite too me.

"Okay. Peter, now where?" the clown asked. The gray-haired man's head rose from the table's surface, and quickly drew out what-seemed-to-be-a map and spread it out on the table.

"We are now in the Hall of Serenity" he said, pointing to large square in the middle of a larger square, which I guessed was the temple. The middle square had six lines running out at the sides, and they disappeared into a few other rooms.

"And the Key could be in one of these rooms" Dessen said, reaching over the older man's shoulder to draw his finger over the six rooms. Gill and Break nodded simultaneously. Miku stared at the map, before running a finger across the table's edge. I narrowed my eyes at what my rival was doing. Oz shivered next me, his eyes fixed on the map. Break opened his mouth to speak.

"I think we should split up. Sharon, Gilbert, Dessen and O-"

"Ow!" Miku screeched, pulling her finger away from the table and bringing it to her mouth, a red liquid dripping down it. She sucked on her injured finger, and watched as Dessen looked where the limb was a few seconds ago. His eyes widened.

"There's a switch!" he declared. Gill bent over and inspected the 'switch' as well, his eyes narrowing as he found it. Break just looked down at them both.

"Well, what does it do?" The crown asked, his gaze fixed on Peter, but he looked as puzzled as the other 'Jahanians'. I glanced at Oz, and to my relief, he wasn't looking at Miku. He was busy looking at the map, almost as if he was learning it. Memorizing it. I rolled my eyes, and quickly looked back over to the 'switch debaters'.

"Think we should flick it?" Dessen asked. Cries of protest came from all around me. I rolled my eyes. _Terror lightweights,_ I thought. I looked over to Miku, who still held her finger in her mouth, a very faint red line still on the side of it. I smirked.

"Oh what the hell, just push it. Nothing's going to happen" I said. Dessen did as I said, and quickly flicked the switch with his hand.

A rumble echoed throughout the room.

Then, silence.

"See! Nothing happe-"

And the ground fell under my feet.

* * *

Oz's POV

I gasped as I landed on the floor with a loud thud, taking all the air out of me. The world span for a while, everything blurry and different. I moved to grasp my shaking head in my hand. I took a long breath in, before slowly pushing myself up into a sitting position. With my hand still on my head, I stood up, staggering a bit before straightening out. A bit further away, I saw Alice, stood up and looking around. Her gaze rested on me, and her face erupted in a smile. She nimbly leapt over the rubble and stopped next to me, still grinning.

"And you said nothing was going to happen..." I heard Miku groan. I looked around, but find no sign of the white-haired girl.

"I'm down here" I turned and looked down, only to find the girl who spoke face-first in quite-a-bit of rubble. I heard a stifled giggle on my right, but ignored it, and helped Miku out of the fallen stones.

"Where are the others?" Miku asked, brushing stone dust off her pink dress. Alice looked around the room, her face emotionless.

"We must have split up" she said. I nodded slowly in reply. Gil not being here means no power release. No power release means no Black Rabbit. No Rabbit means no chance of survival if we get attacked by anything.

_Well, that's not good,_ I thought, _what happens if some sort of stone monster comes and tries t-._

"Hey, Oz!" Alice interrupted. I looked over to her, and smiled softly.

"We'd better be going it could be dangerous here" She said. I nodded, and watched as she turned towards a small passageway in the wall, and headed over. I followed after her, Miku close behind.

I shivered as we walked into the passage-way. The air was thick, cold and filled me with a sense of dread. I felt a hand slide into mine, and as I looked down, realized it was Alice. She caught my gaze, and gave a soft reassuring smile. I smiled back, and all of a sudden, the world was not as dark. I held the torch in my hand higher in the air, the light illuminating the corridor in front of us. I glanced backwards a Miku, who was too busy looking for spiders to look where she was going. I laughed inwardly. A scuffle from my side drew my attention, and I watched as a large spider climbed the wall. A small squeal erupted from Miku at the sight of it.

I turned back to the never-ending tunnel in front of us, and carried on moving forwards. Our steps echoes in the small space, like thunder in the sky. I sighed quietly.

"How much further to go?" Miku asked, her voice harsh from all the stone dust in the air. I looked towards Alice since she was leading the way. She carried on down the tunnel, unaware of the question Miku asked her.

"Alice?" I asked, gently squeezing the hand in my grip. She jumped and looked at me, her eyes wide. I chuckled inwardly at her reaction.

"What?" she asked.

"Miku asked a question"

"Ah, sorry. What did you say Miku?"Alice asked. _I wonder what's on her mind_, I thought.

"I said: How much further to go?"

"No idea" I froze in my tracks, and looked toward the black-haired girl. I blinked once, twice. Then opened my mouth.

"But you said that we should go this way"

"There was only this way" she replied. I nodded slowly, and started walking again. A loud sneeze echoed throughout the tunnel, and silently, we all turned to the white-haired girl it came from.

"Sorry…" She apologized. I nodded, before turning back to the very long tunnel. We walked down in silence. Even our breathing could be heard. The complete silence carried on till;

"What. Is. That?!" Alice shouted. She raised her hand, gladly not the one in my grasp, and silently pointed forwards. I followed her finger, and found a bright light at the end of the corridor. I took a small step forward, my breath hitching in my throat.

"It's the way out!" Miku screeched.

_At least, that's what we thought…_

* * *

**Jesse S: As you might have guessed, next chapter will be full of danger for our favourite characters!**

**Miku: Oh great..**

**Jesse S: Again, I am sorry for the late update. I don't know when I will update again, but I have to update my other two stories before this (S&S got paused), and yes, Jesse's BFF, that means TOM chappie!**

**Miku: She's crazy**

**Jesse S: Yes she is…**

**Well, signing out,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jesse S: Helloo! I have some special visitors today….**

**Oz: I'm baaaaaaaaack!**

**Alice: That's my line!**

**Jesse S: So yeah! Alice and Oz, meet the readers!**

**Oz and Alice: Hello!**

**Jesse S: Yukiko5347, I did read your review (That was not a rant, trust me **** ) and your wish has been granted! *bows***

**Alice: Yeah, yeah… Start the story!**

**Oz: Jesse Sakura does not own Pandora Hearts.**

**Jesse S: Hey, wai- Actually I'm not gonna bother… Sorry for it being shorter than normal, but we passed the 10,000 mark!**

**Alice: START!**

**Jesse S: Eeep, Let the Story Begin…**

* * *

Alice's POV

I ran towards the light, the brightness tearing all the shadows and doubts away. Oz stumbled slightly behind me, but I refused to let go of his hand. Not now. The white-haired girl followed us, her breath harsh because of the stone dust. The light closed in on us, and closer, and closer…

My hand tightened on Oz's as the light engulfed us, and my eyes failed to see. The brightness pierced everything around us, everything now a mixture of whites. Miku gasped behind us, but I was unable to pick her out. The whiteness blurred around us, and quickly, my world span. Oz's figure twisted in my sight, his colours mixing into the blur. I tightened my grip on his hand, and breathing out in relief as it was still solid.

"Alice!"

The brightness shattered into millions of pieces, all falling around me, revealing a large, plain hall. Oz and Miku stood next to me, their gazes all stuck to the hall. The walls were a plain black, no decoration or paintings like the others. A rubble floor was underneath our feet, rocks crunching at the slightest of movements. An eerie glow came from the wall torches, the orange flames licking the sides of the walls.

I tightened my grip on the hand in mine, and Oz squeezed it back reassuringly. I took a hesitant step forward, my two companions mirroring me, the rocks crunching and echoing in the hall.

A low growl stopped us in our tracks.

Soon after, a large shadow rose from the ground, a red-eye flicking open. It fell on us, the blood-red gaze freezing me to the core of my being. A deep black pupil narrowed at us, and soon, the rest appeared.

The shadows became long jaggered claws.

The shadows became sharp blood-soaked teeth.

The shadows became lean, muscular dark red arms and legs.

The shadows became a long, bony tail which cut the air in a flick.

Miku gasped, "Suxal".

* * *

_The three children ran over the river. Two boys, one girl. They jumped over rocks, paths, and animals. They cared not where they were going, but where their master was. Only their undying loyalty kept them going, only their unrelenting pride kept them serving._

_These three kids don't have a home._

_But Home is where the heart is._

_These kids have no heart._

* * *

Gilbert's POV

After picking ourselves out of the rubble, Break, Shannon, Peter, Dessen and I split up in search for Oz. I had volunteered to go with Peter, mostly because I was getting fed up of that stupid clown and his _'kun'_s.

And Dessen was acting weird.

I had suspected him for a while now. As soon as we entered this pyramid, he was on-edge. The occasional shiver and wildly flicking eyes. _It was like being around a startled rabbit_, I thought, _insanely annoying._

"I wonder who long this tunnel is" Peter mumbled. I sighed in response, before gently running my hand over the gun in my holster. For some reason, I felt like I needed it. The cold metal was soothing on my hand, calming me down with the reassurance that it was there. Even the wood was nice and calming.

The torch's flame flickered, making the sight of the corridor flashing. Peter breathed in harshly, his eyes narrowed. _The dust must be getting to him_, I thought. The older man then wheezed gently. I sighed.

"Have you ever lied to someone close to you?" Peter asked, tilting his head towards me. I nodded solemnly, causing him to sigh and look forwards.

"How bad?" He muttered.

"Bad" Was my only answer. He nodded once; closing his eyes and holding them there for a brief moment.

"We always end up lying to our dear ones"

I looked towards the older man. _He's being strangely cryptic_, I thought. Peter turned to me, shooting a small smile, before speeding up his walking. I picked up my pace to keep up with him. His gray-tinted hair bounced slightly, and a brought up my hand to rub my eyes.

And the world decided to rest.

The flames exploded, the walls erupting in the fiery red. They reared, flicking around and everywhere, sending the shadows away. Red flicked everywhere, fire touched the walls, and fear became strong. Cracks patterned the wall, bits falling down like rain.

"RUN!" Peter shouted, running down the corridor. I followed him quickly. Crashes and bangs followed our feet, a few rocks colliding with our bodies. Dust rose in the air, creating a deep orange fog. I waved my hands through it, spreading the air around me. I winced as a rock fell down; leaving a long, thin red line on my hand. Liquid seeped out, a trail of red behind us.

"Come on!" I urged. Peter nodded, and much to our relief, the dust cleared. Fresh air was welcome to our lungs; a thick, cool elixir.

"Hey Gilbert?" Peter asked his hand on his knees. I looked at him silently. He sighed lowering his head. Silence hung in the air for some time, before Peter sighed, and gave his question.

"How far would you go for a loved one?"

* * *

Oz's POV

The tail had impacted the wall no later than Miku voiced the truth. Said wall had buckled under the blow, dust exploding in the air and debris pouring down. The monster didn't react to it, except for a blood curdling roar.

Miku whimpered next to me, her white hair sticking to her body. The debris came down, bits getting stuck in her locks, but I doubt that would have been a problem . My other companion, Alice, kept her hand in mine, _totally acceptable,_ and stood her ground. Despite the dark red orbs bearing into our souls, of course. Again the hall shook as the blood-coloured monster rampaged loudly. We backed off slowly.

But, of course, that never helps.

The Suxal took this as a sign and silenced instantly, before..

ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!

It split our ears, and the air. The walls fell down, torches flamed, and all but the sky stayed intact.

And the roof fell.

* * *

**Oz: It was slightly shorter, sorry. And for once, Gilbert has a say!**

**Jesse S: Yeah. Now, read this!**

**Alice: JESSE HAS PUT UP A POLL IF SHE SHOULD CHANGE THE TITLE OF THIS STORY! IT IS ON HER PROFILE (She thinks) SO PLEASE ANSWER! IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER IDEAS AND SHE LIKES THEM THEN SHE MIGHT PUT THEM UP! JUST PUT IT IN A REVIEW!**

**Oz: Wow.**

**Jesse S: I know right? Cool**

**Alice: Anyway…. Laters.**

**Oz: Bye!**

**Apparently signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jesse S: Errrm, well, hello!**

**Oz: We're back!**

**Alice: After like, a month!**

**Jesse S: Sorry! I had loads of school work, then went on holiday again (it happens a lot), my granddad fell really badly ill, came back after an emergency landing in Shannon Airport, Ireland (if any of you were on that flight, OMG, tell me! It was…..exciting,…) then I had to watch the cutscenes of the new KH game! And now I am back~**

**Alice: After a month!**

**Jesse S: Better late than never!**

**Oz: Jesse Sakura does not own Pandora Hearts, only Jahan and everyone in that land. Even the Suxals…**

**Jesse S: So, Let the Story Begin…**

* * *

Chapter 12

Oz's POV

Stone rained down on us, each creating a pile surrounding and drowning us in the sand. It all has to go somewhere, and that place, just had to be here, around us. Of course, you cannot swim in dust, and you are left to suffocate in yellow dust.

_As nice as that sounds, _I thought, _I'd prefer not to die that way…._

The rock rainfall slowed down drastically, as most of the roof stopped. But most was still around us. I looked around quickly, and tried to 'wade' through the rocks. Slowly, but I was moving. I grovelled with my hands and it landed on flesh. I grabbed the limb and ended up pulling Miku out of the dust by her arm. She smiled gratefully.

"Now for Alice…" I muttered. I looked around for the signature black hair, but found nothing. I moved away from Miku. "Miku try to find her"

"Okay" she replied hesitantly. We waded through the rock, but still we could not see, or feel, the girl. I became frantic, my heart beating in my chest. Luckily it stayed there.

The Suxal burst through the rubble, swinging its head to free the debris that remained on 'him'. Its jaws opened in an angry roar that filled the temple, and soon and loud scream followed.

Struggling with her head in its claws, was Alice.

* * *

Gill's POV

I ran through the corridor, Peter at my heels. We were all too aware of the loud roar that we heard, and sadly we knew what it came from. I had dismissed Peter's question, much to his dismay, but what came first was my master. I had no idea where he was. He could be at the other side of the temple for all I know, but I had to check.

"How far?" Peter huffed. I carried on running but called over my shoulder, "No clue!"

"What?!

"Do you know your way around this place?"

"N-n-n-n-no!"

"Exactly!"

….

"Other direction"

I stopped at the crossing of the two corridors. I had planned for straight on, but Peter spoke suddenly. I looked at him, "And you know this…how?"

"I-I hear-rd the screa-ams t-that's all" Peter stuttered, turning his head to look down the darkened corridor. I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine, let's go then"

* * *

Oz's POV

Alice was hanging from his claws. _Alice_ was hanging from his _claws!_

I breathed in slowly, trying to calm the fear arising from my stomach. I decided to check Alice was 'okay' as she could be at the moment…

Her clothes were ripped and tattered, stained brown by the rock fall that had occurred. Her hands had a few small cuts, each dripping a small red liquid. Her face was covered in dust, and rocks had settled in her hair, causing it to become a mess.

Oh why was Gill not here when we need him…

BANG!

Alice fell from the monster's grip, and I rushed to grab her. She landed safely in my arms. The monster growled lowly at losing it's 'plaything', but held in hand a good distance away.

"Seems you were right"

I turned to find Gill, still pointing his gun at the Suxal, his gaze flicking to his more elderly companion as he talked to him.

"Luck, that's all" Peter replied. Gill narrowed his eyes. _I thought he liked Peter?_ I thought, _'parrantly not. _I stepped backwards from the looming monster, and stopped alongside Gill. Miku rushed over to Peter. "Are you okay?" He fussed, searching the girl for wounds.

"I'm fine" she replied, brushing away the man's hands. He sighed in relief. Miku looked over to me, and smiled reassuringly.

"Its coming" Gill warned. I looked towards the Suxal, and rightly, it was. Its arm dripped red, but its eyes burned brighter. With long, slow strides, it made its way over to our little group.

"You can put me down" I looked at Alice, who now held a determined look at me, and the Suxal. I did as she asked, and she straightened out her skirt with a huff. He looked up to glare at the fast approaching monster.

"Hey, seaweed head! Can't you do something about this?!" Alice shouted, indicating herself. Gill held a blank look, before realising what she meant. _Bloody Black Rabbit,_ I thought. The Nightray made his way over, but was flown backwards by a large arm smashing down on the ground before him.

The hit blew us all back. Alice and I one way. Peter, Miku and Gill the other. _We're losing our team…,_ my consciousness thought, _at least we have Alice~. SHUT UP!_, I thought back, _Oh great, I'm arguing with myself.._

"Excuse me! Not the best time to zone out Oz!" Alice shouted. I shook my head quickly, and took a step towards Gill. A low growl came out of the Suxal's mouth.

"_None shall meet…_" It hissed. Alice groaned, "And now it can talk, great!"

"_None shall meet…, those are the orders…"_

"Orders?" Alice asked. "Why would these _monsters_ need orders?!" A low growl answered her question, and luckily, she didn't reply to that.

"_But all can die…"_ the Suxal hissed again.

"I really am getting fed up of hearing that" Alice mumbled. I glared at her, and took another step forward. Another growl. Another step, another growl. I stopped, and so did the growling. But that wasn't because I stopped walking…

_It was because it was right there. Right in front of me. In my face._

"None shall harm Oz Vessalius!"

My eyes fell on a white-haired girl, who now stood to my left, her arm spread out in front of my body. The red eyes of the monster pulsed, and the large head lifted away.

Miku's eyes were red.

_Her eyes were of a Suxal's._

* * *

**Jesse S: Worth the wait?**

**Alice: ….**

**Oz: …**

**Gill: …**

**Jesse S: I'll take that as a yes…..**

**Oz: ….. Please review!**

**Jesse S: And he bounces back! So yes, please review! And please vote on the poll! It's still up! And I am sorry about the really long wait!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jesse S: I'm baaaaaaaaack!**

**Alice: On Doomsday. Very appropriate.**

**Jesse S: Hey…**

**Oz: Sorry for the long-ish wait! This chapter is slightly angst, and in parts a bit bloody…**

**Alice: A bit? I'd possibly say it was quite disgusting. If you have an imagination….well….sorry**

**Jesse S: Anyway! Disclaimer!**

**Oz: Jesse Sakura does not own Pandora Hearts.**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

Oz's POV

Red. Red. _Red. Red._

_Her eyes are red. Red. The colour of the blood that drips off my sleeve. The colour that stains Alice's clothes._

_Red. Red. Red._

"Oz!"

I turned blindly towards the noise, and there was Alice. She stepped forward, put her hand on my shoulder, and pushed me behind her. She stepped in front, and the other girl turned to her emotionless.

"Who are you?!" Alice shouted. The white-haired girl was silent before she waved her hand at the monster that now stood behind her. It's red eyes flashed, and soon it disappeared into the rubble.

"My name is Platinuima" Miku, _no, _Platinuima said. Suddenly her white v-neck top and her pink skirt vanished, _vanished to nothing,_ and was replaced by a long, flowing white dress. Its waist was adorned with millions of little diamonds, each catching the light just a little. The dress was held up by small spaghetti straps, each with a small bow where they joined the dress. The fabric ruffled around her body, and soon, she was walking towards Alice.

"I can read you so _easily_, Alice" She taunted. "You radiate _fear!_"

"Shut up!" Alice shouted. Her hand came back and sealed itself around mine, and soon, it was so tightly bound I couldn't feel my own hand. "You know nothing about me!"

"Oh but I know enough. You, my friend, are the Bloody Black Rabbit. And soon you will serve _me!_"

"Never!" I shouted, pushing forward and standing next to the chain. I gripped her hand tighter. If that was even possible of course.

"Platinuima, I suggest you should leave now"

I turned around to find Peter walking up to the dress-clad girl. She watched him approaching her silently.

"What do you want Peter?" She asked.

"You can go back now"

"What about you?"

"I'll always stay by your side"

"Peter?" Gill asked. He walked up behind me, and stared at the older man. The man looked back, before turning away from him.

"You never answered my question from before, _Gilbert_" He said. Gill stiffened behind me. I didn't understand what they were going on about, but it affected my friend down to his core.

_I thought Miku was my friend. Apparently, Miku doesn't exist. But Platinuima does. So, is she Miku?_

"Fine. Peter, let's go"

_No._

And they vanished into thin air. Just like that.

* * *

_Three became five. Masters joined their servants. As did their other servants. Creatures rose from the shadows themselves. Fallen rain froze and joined to make serpents. Earth erupted underneath, and soon giants rose to meet the rest._

_And as quick as they arrived, they were slain._

_Millions of blood coloured monsters, each with its own bloodshot eyes. Skin was ripped and torn, while theirs was stretched. None of these huge monsters were slain. But they were the killers, and their prey didn't last long._

* * *

"Oz-kun!" Break shouted. We had managed to find our way out of the never-ending rubble, and fought our way out. The bright sunlight was a warm welcome on our skin. Without a seconds rest, the rest of our group finally arrived.

Sharon fussed over Alice, checking her arms and head for the little scratches. Of course, Alice didn't react. She was still as shocked as I was.

But I had know her for slightly longer. I was the one who saved her life.

* * *

"_Oz!"Dessen called, barrelling through the tent's covers and grabbing my upper arm._

"_The Suxals are coming for the village! You and Miku have to get out of here now!"_

"_We can't just leave the village!"I cried, shaking my head. "Not after they looked after us!"_

"_I will help the village. After they have left, I will go back to Peter and get him. Now you must go!" He said, dragging me out of the tent and around the rushing villagers._

"_Miku's got your stuff together. You must head to the west, their you will find the hollow hil-"_

"_I'm not leaving!" I shouted, pulling my arm out of his grip. He stopped and turned to me, his face full of anger. Villagers rushed passed us, some with garden forks and others with screaming kids, afraid of what advances on their home._

"_But you must!"_

"_Why?! Why should I flee when these people defend their homes and families with their lives?!"_

"_Because you know where the sword is held!"_

"_But I don't! Why does everyone think that I am the one who will find the_ _Kī no Ken?!"_

"_Because you are the Chosen one! Now I will get you out of here even if I have to drag you!" Dessen shouted. With his words, he grabbed my arm again, firmer so I didn't run off, and pulled me toward the west side of the village. The villagers ran the other way, towards the oncoming slaughter._

"_Oz!" Miku shouted. She stood next to a large bag, just inside the Village's west exit. Dessen slowed as we neared her, and released me. I didn't move this time, as I had a large bag flung over shoulder._

"_Carry this" Dessen instructed. "Now, this way!"_

"_How many times do I have to say no?! I want to stay!"_

"_And how many times do I have to say that you are going wither you like it or not?!"_

"_As many times as I ne-"_

_I broke off as millions of screams echoed throughout the air, all coming from the east side of the village. As I turned to look, smoke billowed through us. When it cleared, disaster was obvious._

_Smoke rose out of smashed, burning buildings. Bodies, bloodied and gutted, lay over the buildings, some being thrown across the sky by huge monsters. Thunder crashed down from the sky, setting even the ground alight. Huge, blood-covered monsters ploughed through the village, each crushing bones under their feet._

_Miku whimpered next to me, hiding behind me. Growling, Dessen grabbed the last bags and started to run.  
"Come on!" He shouted over his shoulder. I nodded then, and turned, grabbing Miku's wrist, and taking off out the village._

"_Oz" Miku whimpered behind me, the horror of the village's fate too much for her. I tightened my grip on her wrist to show that I felt the same for the village, but refused to look back._

"_OZ!" She shouted this time. I stopped and looked behind._

_A large blood-red monster leaned over us, teeth wide open. Blood dripped off its claws and wood covered its feet. He was one of the Suxals that destroyed the town…_

_I pushed Miku to the side quickly as claws zoomed towards us. I jumped and rolled in the opposite direction. The monster quickly retaliated, turning towards me, and ran straight, claws raised and ready…._

* * *

I didn't remember what had happened next, but I had awoken in a large, dark pit. Miku, _no, _Platinuima had been there with me, but Dessen was nowhere to be seen.

"Oz?" the brown-haired man asked, suddenly appearing over my shoulder with a worried look. "Where's Peter and Miku?"

I looked at him with clear eyes, and told our friends what had happened…

* * *

**Jesse S: ****Okay. OVER CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR I AM GOING ON HOLIDAY, SO THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES TILL THE NEW YEAR, AND I HAVE WORKED MY WAY THROUGH MY OTHER STORIES. IN 2013, PLEASE CHECK THE LIST THAT IS ON MY PROFILE TOO SEE WHEN IT WILL BE COMING OUT.**

**Alice: I knew Miku was evil!**

**Gill: Sure…**

**Jesse S: Well, some might have seen that slightly coming… especially those who didn't like Miku, I mean, Platinuima.**

**Alice: That's going to get annoying.**

**Jesse S: You're not the one writing it!**

**Oz: Please review! And favourite, follow, etc. Please!**

**Well, signing out,**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year Guys!**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jessie S: I'M BAAAAACK!**

**Alice: And not dead, surprise surprise.**

**Jessie S: I'm really, really sorry about the wait! I made you wait for 2 months…**

**Alice: She's very sorry. But we hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Gilbert: Jessie Sakura does not own Pandora Hearts.**

**Jessie S: Well, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

Oz's POV

"Oz!" Alice shouted, slamming the door to my room open with a clash. I linked, before cocking my head to the side. She ran over to me, her eyes widen and excited.

"They found the sword's whereabouts!"She said, happily. Two hands grabbed my wrist, and I found myself pulled of the chair I was comfortable in and quickly dragged out of the room.

"Hey, hey!" I said, wriggling my wrist in the chain's grasp. "Alice, slow down!"

Two purple eyes glistened with mischief over her shoulder, and to my horror, I found myself being pulled faster.

"Alice!"

* * *

"Ah, well done, Alice-chan" Sharron said as Alice pulled me into the main room. We had resided at one of Dessen's old friend's house as we decided what to do next. It was small, only having three rooms and a main room with a bathroom. Our time here was spent recovering- till now. I looked around the room. Sharron. Break and Gill had crowed around a mahogany table that filled most of the room. A large map was placed on top, with two red tokens marking two places. Dessen sat on one of the chairs at the end of the table, his head propped up on one hand.

"Oz" he said, nodding to me. The brown-haired man's emotions had withered since Platinuima's, or Miku as we knew her, betrayal. His eyes held none of his usual humour, a dim light of what he used to be. Two keys hung from a leather band around his neck – two of the three items needed to free this world.

Alice's grip on my wrist fell, the heat that her hands gave me gone, and together, we walked up to the table.

"Okay" Break said, bringing his hand up to the map, and pointing towards one of the tokens. "This token marks Hokuren Library; the Suxal's apparent base and the location of the _Ryū Kī_," He moved his hand in a straight line to the right, and pointed towards the other token, "And this was the location of the _Urufukī_, in _Harudā no shinden_."

"So" Dessen said, taking his head off his hand. "We have connected the legends from the book that we found, and the location of the two keys, and found the _Kī no Ken_'s location."

Alice jumped slightly. "So where is it?"

"Let me speak and I'll tell you" Dessen replied coldly. Alice bowed her head, and the man uttered an apology.

"Anyway," he said, "If we connect the two points of the keys, and use the legends, then it all points to here" he pointed upwards to the tokens, and a faint triangle appeared between the three points.

"The _Gādian no shinden_." Sharron said, resting her hand on the table. "Tell me then, Dessen, won't Platinuima know where the Sword is as well as us?"

The man flinched under her tone, unsuspectingly sharp. Sharron was also close to the girl, but way she held in was more in anger towards her. Suddenly, she sighed. "Won't she know where it is?" she asked again, her voice softer.

The brown-haired man nodded. "Most likely yes. However, I know the Temple better than she does, and so we will have an advantage"

The room fell into silence, each person with thoughts running through their heads.

"Well then," Break announced, "Let's go to the _Gādian no shinden"_

* * *

Alice's POV

Two towers leaned over us, their points climbing into the clouds above us. Made out a silver limestone, they glittered underneath the newly-risen sun. Windows were cut out of the sides, and at the top of the two towers, they were joined by a bridge, also made out of the same limestone. Paved limestone followed up to the towers, although a darker gray.

"So this is it…" I said out loud, looking up towards the top of the towers, clouds moving to hide the bridge from view. The limestone was smooth underneath our feet as we walked towards it. The adults walked behind us, talking between themselves. I didn't bother asking what, instead, I concentrated on the blonde boy beside me.

"Hey, Alice" He said. I looked towards him. "Yes?"

"What do you think Pandora will be like when we get back?"

I froze, my voice catching in my mouth. The boy's eyes settled on me, before turning away sadly. "Nevermind"

"Like we've returned home" I replied, earning a shocked look from the blonde. After a few minutes, he smiled warmly and nodded. "We'll be heroes in our own right. We'll get through this" I said.

The boy's body relaxed, obviously holding some fright. With a smile, I reached out and took his hand in mine. I blinked as he held mine back, and soon, we relaxed into the hold.

"Alice," he started, "whatever happens today, know tha-"

"We're here" Dessen interrupted.

I looked forwards, and found the tower looming above us fully. The hand in my grasp slipped out, and I smirked, instincts taking over.

"Let's go then"

* * *

I ran my hand over the wall, my fingers jumping over every crack that covered the stones. Sunlight streamed through the windows in the wall, the only source of light in the small corridor. Sharron walked beside me, the clown close behind her. We rounded a corner, and I scowled.

"Oy Seaweed head. Straight ahead?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Left, Stupid rabbit" he growled back. A smile came over my face. _'Times may have changed slightly, but he is still so sensitive'_ I thought, as I turned into the left corridor, following the girl and clown that had jumped ahead. I stopped suddenly.

A white-gowned figure stood in the middle of the corridor, her pearl-white hair flowing in the soft breeze. Four others stood behind her. One small, two medium, and one tall figure – obviously a male. Dressed in black overcoats and trousers, swords hung at their sides. '_Two boys, one man and one girl…'_ I thought.

"I've been waiting for you, Dessen" Platinuima said, a smirk adorning her lips. The brown-haired man growled behind me, before pushing his way through our group.

"Miku! Why are you doing this?! Can't we go back to what we were?!" He shouted, throwing his arms out in front of him, desperately. Cruel laughter rang through the air.

"Stupid human" Platinuima spat. "My name is mot Miku. It was _never _Miku"

"Then what about those good times?! Remember Fael's 6th birthday!" He shouted back. The girl cringed, before scowling at the man.

"Miku never existed!" she said, laughing to herself. "I fooled you. And now, you will regret it"

I stepped forwards to stand by the Jahanian man, and smiled as Oz, Break, Gill and Sharron stood by him as well. Beside me, Oz watched the girl, unmoving.

"And now," Platinuima said, "I shall claim my prize; The Sword's Chosen One!"

Light flooded the corridor, and I covered my eyes with my hand as it blinded me. As it faded, the four figures still remained there, but the white-haired girl was gone.

I looked over to my right. "I'm going af-"My voice stopped in my throat as I fought against the rush of nausea that overcame me.

_Oz was gone._

* * *

**Alice: YOU'RE LEAVING US ON THAT?!**

**Jessie S: Well, there are around 6 chapters left to this story, possibly less depending on how fast the battles go.**

**Gilbert: From now on, the story gets serious. Be prepared.**

**Jessie S: Hehe yep. This story is coming towards its final chapters. I find myself happy, because this was my least favourite story, but I think it's grown on me. And you guys like it, so that may be why.**

**Gilbert: Til the next update, (which may be a while, depending), Farewell.**

**Signing off,**

**Jessie Sakura xxxx**

* * *

**_Ryū Kī_ : Dragon Key**

**_Urufukī_ : Wolf Key**

**_Kī no Ken : _Sword of Keys**

**_Harudā no shinden_ : Temple of the Holder**

**_Gādian no shinden_ : Temple of the Guardian**


End file.
